


幸良（野上祖孙）：银，怀表

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Kudos: 2





	幸良（野上祖孙）：银，怀表

良太郎送给了幸太郎一只怀表，银色朴素的外壳，没有花纹，打开后里面的表针准确无误的行走着。  
“这是什么？”幸太郎端详着自己手里收到的怀表，一脸明知故问。其实他从小就觉得爷爷的品味太差，没想到是从小就有，不过这次他接过怀表时显得动作那么珍重。  
“给你的礼物，”面对着看起来比自己外貌都要大的孙子，身体缩小的良太郎腼腆的就和一个小弟弟一样。  
一起战斗这么多次，突然被从礼物让幸太郎有点不知所措。回想起来当初，自己因为名字和运气并不喜欢自己的爷爷，可是现在却并非这样的感情。除了亲情的尊重，他们面对这样的外貌下，是朋友，也是战友。  
“其实很早就买了想给你，但是一直没找到机会。”挠了挠头的小良太郎似乎并不擅长这种事情，就好像第一次告白的小学生。幸太郎扑哧的笑出来，不过为了自己的形象还是别过头努力忍着。任谁看感觉有种兄弟的感觉，而且幸太郎才是哥哥那一方。  
“这家伙害羞的到现在才送出去，简直没出息！”桃塔罗斯直接拆了台，上前狠狠拍了一下良太郎，良太郎的小身板差点被拍地上。  
“没出息！没出息！”龙塔罗斯在两个人身边蹦来蹦去，弄的小良太郎满脸通红。现在来讲，如今的良太郎性格已经开朗很多，可是说道送未来的孙子礼物，怎么都觉得害羞得开不动口。对着身边调侃自己的异魔神，小良太郎只能咕哝他们好过分。  
“不过这也是他的可爱之处，”依着墙的浦塔罗斯口气轻佻。  
“但是终于送出来，真是可喜可贺，”小HANA赶紧打圆场。在一边的良太郎一边揉着肩膀，一边对小HANA露出来了感谢的表情，只是自己因为害羞而不敢正眼看幸太郎。  
“我知道啦，我收下就是了，谢啦，”幸太郎用手拎起来怀表，将链子在手上缠了半圈，随着惯性将表握入手心。虽然他咕哝着什么时代了竟然还送怀表，而且良太郎的品味太差了好朴素，以及既然家里不富裕干嘛非要买怀表等一系列毒舌，但是表情却很欣然。

＊＊

回到自己时代的幸太郎往往觉得，一切都太没有实感。遇到自己的爷爷，但是却看着就和同龄的朋友一样。虽然现在眼前年纪已高的爷爷如此慈祥而稳重，但是那时候腼腆可爱的样子却让人无法联想到一起。要说的话就是有些相似的外貌特点，不过幸太郎也觉得其实更像是兄弟。  
幸太郎后来攒了钱，给这个怀表装饰了一把，上面被他找人雕刻了起来黄道十二宫的图案。这有点小破费，不过幸太郎欣赏着自己安排的设计后，感觉品味不错的欣赏了很久。  
可能是野上家独有浪漫，幸太郎有了新的计划。  
“你打算送给他吗？”泰迪后来询问的时候，幸太郎很不好意思的不愿意回答，虽然计划是他们订的。别扭了很久，但是幸太郎干起来事情比良太郎干脆快速很多，虽然他性格却比自己的爷爷别扭千倍。  
“这个是——？”在穿越时间点的时候，幸太郎到了小时候良太郎的时间里。他没有下车，却丢给了少年了一块怀表。少年勉强街道后下意识问了出来。  
“礼物哦！”这真是奇怪。小时候的良太郎却并没有吃惊，似乎他和未来的自身见过面。只是他从来没见过幸太郎，唯一的就是他对这辆神奇的列车有着不可磨灭的回忆。  
“你的名字呢？”列车一刻都不多逗留，小时候的良太郎跑着却早早落在后面。体力不佳的他很快就跑不动，问题也不知道传没有传到那个人耳中，很可惜他问不到名字了。  
其实对于小时候的良太郎来讲，这真的是莫名其妙就被送了礼物，但对他来说这个可能是一个了不得的东西。随后被他收入了家里的柜子中，为了保护还自己弄了一个盒子，对于小孩子的他目前还真的用不到怀表。  
而当时列车开走以后，幸太郎久久站在列车门口。“话说，你为什么这样做？”不多言的泰迪还是按耐不住开口询问。  
“因为我觉得我们家总会有最特殊的流传方法，所谓的….传家宝？”幸太郎双手叉腰努力保持着坦然自若的口气，眼睛却只能盯着列车窗外。“传家宝”这个词真是太让人感到害臊了。  
“看来你还是相当的喜欢这个礼物，”泰迪努力忍着笑。  
幸太郎已经不会责备泰迪了，毕竟泰迪很少做出来这种事情，再说如果自己否认只会显得自己真的很开心。  
当然幸太郎觉得这也许是自己想过最棒的点子。

＊＊

直到良太郎长大，在他搬家时看到了一块怀表。因为自己加了一个盒子，索性没有大碍。  
时间的流逝让他有些记忆模糊，他不记得当初自己收到这个礼物的片段，不过却能猜到是谁。没想到收到了未来孙子给自己的礼物，想象都觉得不可思议。  
良太郎用自己的工资保养起来怀表，上好了油，调好了时间。他并不会带在身上总是使用，却会摆在家中偶尔看看指针，就这样怀表的时间一直没有误差很大。  
后来的日子里，他的儿子也会问起这块表的事情，不过良太郎脑海里确有其他的想法。  
“那么就叫幸太郎吧，野上幸太郎，”在孙子出生的那一天，良太郎早就想好了名字。  
他并不记得当初看到的那个未来时代的孙子叫什么名字，不过按照所谓的“缘”，那么那个人一定也叫幸太郎。  
在儿媳妇怀上男孩的时候，良太郎早早就在脑海里编织出来这个答案。  
良太郎偶尔会懊悔，他不喜欢自己不幸的体质遗传给他深爱的孩子，如今他担心幸太郎也如此，以便就把“幸”字给予了他。  
“这是给你的礼物，幸太郎，”布满皱纹的手牵起白嫩的小手，良太郎把精心保养多年的银色怀表塞入了那个小手之中。当然婴儿攥不住怀表，只见那有着精细花纹的表滑入襁褓。盖子打开后，里面放出来八音盒的音乐。毋庸置疑，这是良太郎自己亲手改造的，他将其改造成了一个完美的八音盒怀表。  
当良太郎每次看到幸太郎在八音盒的音乐下入睡时，他内心无比安心。  
随着长大，幸太郎不知道那块表被收到哪里去了，只是叛逆期的他并不会和自己的爷爷好好说话。可是偶尔入睡时，幸太郎都会回想起来曾经记忆深处的那段音乐。  
在他后来遇到过去的爷爷以后，对于和爷爷之间的态度开始改变了。此后幸太郎翻箱倒柜以后终于翻到了那个怀表，但是表针已经停止，不过八音盒却没有停止奏响。  
幸太郎倒是自学了如何修理表，但并未成功，唯独不一样的就是他在表盖理念刻了一行字。说起来这样害羞的事情还是第一次做。不过泰迪在一边提示他说，幸太郎那么傲娇，其实干过不少可爱的事情，但最后只要幸太郎一瞪，泰迪就恢复成恭恭敬敬的样子站在一旁一动不动了。  
“对了，这个是给你的礼物，”成为新电王以后，幸太郎遇到了良太郎，那是过去的良太郎，年龄就和自己差不多，却比自己矮了一些。  
“给你礼物”这个句子他们已经说过好几次，只是谁都没有记忆。也许就是他们家遗传的开头句式也说不定。  
此刻幸太郎心里想着眼前这个人怎么会是自己的爷爷，腼腆的就和女孩子一样。不过想归想，话还是没说出来。在下车前，幸太郎擦过良太郎的身边，给他手里塞了一个小布包。  
“这个是什么？”第一个发现良太郎手里多出来东西的是龙塔罗斯，他一把抢过来，在良太郎阻止不了的情况下把里面的东西倒在手上。  
“啊，是个怀表呢！好漂亮！”直美看到了精致的怀表后，从吧台后面跑了出来。她附身仔细和龙塔罗斯一齐望着上面的花纹，“上面的图案是什么？”  
“我想这个就是十二星座吧，”小HANA在一边给直美解释道。  
“但是为什么送我礼物呢？”良太郎从龙塔罗斯手里拿回来自己的东西，歪了歪头。他小心的打开了表，八音盒的音乐在列车里响起。良太郎认为自己解答不出来答案，只是他觉得幸太郎如此做大概有别样的理由，如果让良太郎站在幸太郎的立场上思考，良太郎可能会觉得这个是一种家族传颂感情的方式。  
“他还真是有情调呢！”金塔罗斯抱着双臂坐在位子上，唯独就他没凑过来。“不过他竟然也没说，就这样塞给你——”  
“这就是所谓的傲娇吧？”这次换浦塔罗斯接过话，摸了摸自己蓝色的下巴，“性格意外的还挺可爱的。”  
“喂！这表针根本没再走嘛！”桃塔罗斯说着要伸手拿，却罕见的被良太郎躲开。说起来良太郎已经开始学会本能的保护这块怀表了，虽然之前他还觉得看到自己未来的孙子是多么没有实感，但此刻摸着手里怀表的触感，去让他心里满满感动。  
“这上面还有字呢！”直美甜美可爱的声音伴随着指向怀表的手引导着良太郎，那里的确刻着一横字，虽然因为不好雕刻而有些扭曲。  
《若在时间里不屈服于不行的人，那才是货真价实的强大。》

＊＊

幸太郎在他要结婚的前一天收到了一块怀表，来自一个18岁的男孩。男孩站在飞驰而过的列车上，对他腼腆的笑着。  
这个列车幸太郎再清楚不过，只是不知道为何会来带自己的时间。看来上面坐着的人并非是自己这个时代。一样的外表特征，唤起来幸太郎的记忆。  
“爷爷！”幸太郎不禁喊出来。已经成年要结婚的自己却对着一个瘦小的男孩喊着爷爷，这也只有野上家才能干的出来了吧？  
“给你的礼物！”从来体能都很差的良太郎，第一次用尽全力的将手里小心裹了好几层的布包丢了出去，准确无误的被幸太郎接住了。  
只是列车并没有停下，良太郎听到了幸太郎叫自己的声音，但是很快就被抛在了风声里。  
幸太郎站在原地苦笑着看着手里的布包，包成这样子也真是难看，果然自己的爷爷品味太差了。但是打开后他倒是有所改观，精致的星座表盖，里面柔美的八音盒声音，想不到设计的倒是很精致。当幸太郎看到上面刻的字时，他觉得这句话分明就是自己内心所想的，也许自己以后有了儿子，这个怀表是最棒的家族遗产。  
托着怀表的手抚摸到表的后面，他翻了过来，看到了上面新鲜的刻痕，那一定是最近良太郎写给他的赠言。  
《幸福》  
“真是太没品味了，”看着就简单的一个词的赠言，幸太郎笑容里却挂上了泪水。  
明日的婚礼，爷爷早已不再，而这个信物便会陪他一起走过婚姻的地毯。


End file.
